


Cuddling for Warmth

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, cuddle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma and Maleficent are at the harvest festival and Emma is cold. Cuddling ensues. DragonSwan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts), [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> Two prompts with one drabble: DS - "I'm cold" / "We should cuddle… for warmth."

"I'm cold. We should cuddle... for warmth," Emma said and scooted closer to Maleficent. It was late fall and the nights were getting chilly.

"We can leave, I don't need to see the fireworks," Mal suggested, knowing that Emma had attended these harvest festivals several times.

"No, just cuddle me, you're always so warm."

Mal hugged Emma tightly and took hold of her hands - they were cold as ice. Emma pressed her head on Mal's shoulder and sighed. Mal kissed the top of her head.

They watched the fireworks together, and neither of them were cold in each other's arms.


End file.
